


As We Lay Under the Dying Sun

by PauleenAnne



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PauleenAnne/pseuds/PauleenAnne
Summary: “And my soul, as well as the entirety of my being, will always be with you too, Eiji.”





	As We Lay Under the Dying Sun

Eiji has always been claimed innocent and kind.

He wasn’t capable of anything otherwise, people would say. However, he liked to digress because even he, himself, knew he was a mess. He continued to accept the insanity and violence he was thrown at like an animal in its habitat. Even Ibe was unwilling and had his reservations in helping Ash with his dangerous goal of killing Dino and maybe even Yut Lung. But Eiji loved the thrill and newness it gave him. Danger made his whole body work like it never did. There was a constant buzz underneath his skin, making his blood saccharine and powering him up like lightning striking water.

“Ash!”

He was worried and thrilled at the same time, coming up to the beautiful, blonde teen with nothing but himself. He knew he was more of a burden than anything, but he couldn’t control the way his body seemed to automatically move when his mind strung the words ‘Ash’ and ‘danger’ together.

A bullet lodged itself painfully in his stomach, but Eiji couldn’t even try to scream nor crumple to the ground because his hand was already grasping Ash’s gun and trained it to Foxx’s head, perfectly steady and sure before it satisfyingly resounded in his ears.

Two bodies fell with blood flowing out of their separate wounds, thick and dark. One ceased to move, his face frozen in palpable surprise, because ‘ _how could he die in the hands of someone that seemed so incapable of murder?’_ before he fell along with the body of an injured Dino.

The other one had a soft smile gracing his features as he let go of the gun to caress the cheek of someone he loved. With the adrenaline washed away like sand castles on the shore, Eiji let out a shaky breath before he spoke.

“It’s over, isn’t it?”

Ash immediately applied pressure on the wound even as tears started to gather in his eyes. Eiji’s hand on his cheek was frighteningly getting colder. Ash cursed and shouted for help to whoever may care to call an ambulance, his voice drowned out by other noises.

“Please,” The blonde pleaded as he gently and carefully picked up Eiji’s lithe form from the ground, “Stay with me, Eiji.”

Ash has always been the poster boy of tragedy and violence.

His life was full of pain and resentment that he mostly wondered why he continued to trod in this wretched world with his tainted body. People would either pity or fear him, with only a select few, the oddities in this world, that continued to be loyal to him. Yet there was Eiji, a mysterious boy that was so innocent that he drew people, even Ash, himself, towards the light he was unknowingly had.

And now, the light was starting to fade because of him. He was foolish for continuing to get closer to Eiji, exposing him to a world that he shouldn’t have had. But, in all honesty, his innocence wasn’t the only pulling factor, it was as if Ash’s very own soul reached out and wanted to stay with the other.

“Please, don’t die.” He whispered as the tears finally fell down his eyes and onto Eiji’s face, contorted into an expression of serenity and pain.

“My soul…” Eiji coughed, his hand sliding down Ash’s cheek, “Will always be with you.”

Neither could register their surroundings as they continued to look at each other’s eyes, so full of emotions that words could not even try to begin to describe. Eyes like the purest jade shed tears that shined under the golden skies intensely gazing at the dark ones that looked like melted honey under the light.

Ash continued to hold onto Eiji because nothing and no one was more precious to him than this man who just killed for his sake. He never wished for Eiji to kill and stain his hands with blood, but without him interfering, Ash knew he would’ve died. And he was grateful to this boy who seemed more like a man.

“And my soul, as well as the entirety of my being, will always be with you too, Eiji.”

They were both hidden from the view of any human being, both bleeding out from their injuries, one graver than the other. Their friends continued to call out their names, but they seemed resigned, even happy if one looked closely. They were in an embrace with the dying sun as their witness as Ash carried Eiji farther and father to an unknown place overlooking the vast sea.

A chuckle came out of Eiji’s lips before he slowly closed his eyes, claiming that he was tired and wanted to rest for a bit. Ash continued to lovingly gaze at the soft features of Eiji’s face before he, himself, was overcome with the same tiredness. Lying beside Eiji, Ash tangled their fingers together as he closed his eyes and breathed his last breath. Soon enough, they met each other in another plane of existence, free of any worldly constraints and tragedies.

**Author's Note:**

> Dragged myself into the Banana Fish hole and this happened. This community needs more fanfictions along with more Ash/Eiji moments. First work, a brief escape from my dreaded thesis. Thanks for reading.


End file.
